


Ask Me No More

by insomniareader



Series: Ailes D'Argent [1]
Category: Charmed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And yes... There are three A's in Allison's name..., I like alliteration... so sue me., Magic, One Shot, She is named after Chris's favorite uncle?, for now, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniareader/pseuds/insomniareader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death isn't always an ending. Sometimes it is just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me No More

It didn’t hurt. Nothing did. The light was white, blinding, and all-encompassing. Surrounding her and guiding her along the way. There was a warmth in her hand, and something shifting, in and out of focus. As she travelled farther, going somewhere she had no clue, with just a vague sense of up, the image became stronger and stronger. It was a hand, holding hers, and soon a body came into focus as well. It was that of a young boy, a few years younger than herself. He was smiling serenely as he pulled her into a glowing room. Nothing was really fully formed, just ethereal with soft edges, hinting at shape.

He stood there, having released her hand, in glittering golden white robes, waiting. Calm and collected. She didn’t want to speak, the urge just wasn’t there. Without even thinking, she was moving and was in front of the boy in a blink. Tilting her head, she inquired wordlessly.

With another smile he leaned in until his lips were hovering over her ear. “You are strong. You are brave. You are a guardian.” The words lilted and sung through her brain. He pulled back and looked her in the eye, serious. “Do you wish to continue to be a guardian? A protector?”

Without thinking twice, she nodded. In the time of a heartbeat he was gone. And in another, she was too. When she awoke she was surrounded in clouds and garbed in robes. With knowledge that hadn’t been there before streaming through her mind, she could only grasp onto one fact. She, Allison Alexandra Argent, was a whitelighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel compelled to post this teaser, as it is beating my brain into submission. I have reams of ideas that are bursting their way forth onto the pages. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> The title is from the series of poems from Alfred, Lord Tennyson, The Princess. I have a feeling this will be a habit. He is one of my favorite poets.


End file.
